Alfonso
Alfonso 'was a High-ranking Barbarian, good friend of Isaiah and a member of Prince Robb'yn's garrison, before betraying him. He was Robb'yn's second-in-command and proved to be one of his loyal soldiers for thousands of years, who along with Isaiah, was the few of whom he trusted. Alfonso was first seen as accompanying Robb'yn with Isaiah to earth to help John Turner fight and defeat Armageddon. In the second novel, he betrayed the location of Tim Sullivan to the witches, which resulted in the gates of hell opening, allowing demons to roam the earth. This as a result, eventually led to his death by the hands of his superior, Robb'yn. Powers and Abilities Alfonso was a standard barbarian, possessing amazing powers that is inherent in all barbarians. However, he was Robb'yn's second-in-command for thousands of years and did overpower Isaiah, also a normal barbarian. This proves that Alfonso is indeed more powerful than the average barbarian. 'Superhuman strength - Alfonso was a immensely strong barbarian. He could overpower any human, monster, demon, ghost etc. He also could even overpower barbarians, and as shown with Isaiah, when he beat Isaiah to a bloody pulp, until Robb'yn killed him. Superhuman stamina - He did not tire, and did not require food, water, oxygen, or sleep to sustain himself. Superhuman intelligence - Like all barbarians, Alfonso possessed immense knowledge of the universe. He is aware of most things such as the milky way, planets, other species, advanced science, where to find someone, and so forth. Telekinesis - With the use of his mind, Alfonso could telekinetically move objects. He did so when he snapped the necks of two agents, just by thought, and pinned Isaiah to the wall in the same way. Telepathy - Alfonso could read the thoughts of others. He showed this by reading a young girl's mind to discover the true whereabouts of Armageddon. Memory manipulation - Alfonso could manipulate the memories of any other being. As such, he erased the memory of another barbarian from finding out that he betrayed his orders. Chronokinesis - Alfonso could travel through time, going either to the past or future, and could possibly take passengers with him. Healing - As with all barbarians, Alfonso could heal and cure others of all injuries and diseases, by touch. Resurrection - Alfonso could lift the deceased from death. Healing factor - Alfonso could instantly recover from almost any injury. Although injuries caused by Barbarian weapons take longer. Immortality - Alfonso naturally was immortal and could not age. Furthermore, he was unaffected by any disease, toxin or illness. Mediumship - Alfonso could communicate with the dead, as such he could summon, banish or talk with the deceased from the afterlife. Sedation - Alfonso could cause other beings to fall to the ground unconscious just by touching their forehead. Magic immunity - Alfonso was impervious to most kinds of magic. [[Absolute memory|'Absolute memory']] - Alfonso possessed a infinite memory of everything he had learnt, encountered or experienced in the millions of years in his entire life. Tools Transportation ring - Alfonso has his own personal transportation ring, which King Vigoroso created for him when he was created by God, just like every other barbarian in existence. Using the ring, he can instantaneously teleport anywhere he wants in the universe. Weaknesses The Three Lethal Knives of Barbaria - The Matar Knife''' '''is the only knife in existence that can actually permanently kill him. If stabbed in vitals areas, such as the heart or the throat, Alfonso will die. The Ineficaz Knife is a weapon that can temporarily remove the powers of Alfonso if touched or wounded. To eliminate the effects, the knife has to be destroyed. The Imega knife is a knife that can cause full-body paralysis if stabbed in the heart. Isaiah must be stabbed in the heart in order for the knife to be successful, as it has no effect on him if stabbed in different areas of the body. If stabbed, his entire body will be paralysed in seconds and his upper brain functions will shut down, rendering him unconscious. The knife has to be removed from Alfonso's heart for the full-body paralysis to be terminated. '''Older beings - '''Alfonso could be killed by beings older than he is, such as Alphas, as shown with Robb'yn, who killed him easily. Death and God also can overpower and kill him. Category:Characters